A Daemones Infernum
by Lastsongever
Summary: : Has the BAU's finest team finally met a case they couldn't solve? Deaths were found in the most gruesome way possible to all seemingly normal people, with no known connection. Will this case make the bond between Hotch, Reid, and Morgan stronger or will it slowly tear them apart? Preexisting Hotch/Reid/Morgan slash.


**A/N Hey guys! I have had this idea for a while now and I am finally able to write it. This story involves romance and a very interesting scary dark case that even leaves the team stumped. This is taking a lot of research so if any little facts I put into the story is wrong please tell me. If you are here to judge my grammar and point out every little mistake made just don't read the story. Yes this story is a Hotch/Reid/Morgan Slash why? Well originally it was only going to be Hotch/Reid, but it soon changed to Morgan/Reid. This pattern continued until I finally come to the following conclusion Hotch/Reid/Morgan.**

**Rating: M **

**Word count: 2,247**

**Summary: Has the BAU's finest team finally met a case they couldn't solve? Deaths were found in the most gruesome way possible to all seemingly normal people, with no known connection. Will this case make the bond between Hotch, Reid, and Morgan stronger or will it slowly tear them apart? Preexisting Hotch/Reid/Morgan slash. **

**I….I**

**Warning: Slash, Religious views. **

Nevada, Las Vegas

September 8th 1989

3:12 AM

_The time was late; Bruises blue and purple littered a small boy's body, cuts oozing blood onto the mattress below him. The boy lay shivering wrapped in a thin blanket atop of his rather small cot. Hunched over a book with a blood red cover, the boy's eyes rushed over each word with interest, seeming as if he is reading a hundred words a minute. Seconds, minutes, hours passed before the boy quickly shut the book and through it towards his door huddling towards his head board in fright, hiding his face in his knees, shivering much more violently then before._

_Muffled whispers flew quickly from the boy's mouth eyes closed but his lips moved rapidly as he uttered words underneath his breath. Laying his head down on the old pillow he closed his eyes hopping nothing will plague his mind. No such luck. The boy tossed and turned the night through mumbling words incoherent to the English language. Nightmares played through the boy's head vividly._

_Wind blew through the small window that night rustling papers and a lone book that lay now open on the floor. Inside read in sloppy hand writing _

_Book Property of Spencer Reid_

**I…I**

Spotsylvania, Virginia

Present time 

Saint Peter's Catholic Church

1:04 AM

Rain drops tittered and padded the decorative stained glass ceiling, in Saint Peter's Church. Rows of pews hold lost souls, faithful sinners, and those seeking guidance. Creating only a presence of two, a homeless man seeking shelter from the storm outside, his worn tattered clothes hung wet on his back and crystal blue eyes showed sadness and hope; another man sat towards the front kneeling down, head bowed as silent words flow through his mouth, black jacket held small droplets of water from outside, and eyes closed shut attempting to hide from the nightmares of the world.

Spencer Reid had his head leaning lightly on his tightly folded hands. Feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder the young man turned light hazel eyes to a pair of green.

"What is troubling you son?" An old priest, with graying hair, sat next to the young genius waiting for an answer to his question. Looking into the older priest eyes the young man shook his head smiling.

"I haven't talked to a priest in years." Spencer almost whispered, a hint of a smile tracing his lips, as a fond memory played in his head. "I was twelve." Spencer told the priest who just smiled back at him.

"It is never too late to come back to the church." The older priest, told the young man placing a hand on his shoulder.

"See father I never left, it's just recently things have started happening, and I don't know what they mean." The priest looked quizzically at the young agent.

"What kind of things?" As the question was asked an audible sigh was heard coming from Spencer's lips.

"Headache's, not so much anymore but every once and a while, and Dreams, well more like one re-occurring dream for the last couple of nights, and I don't know why. The dream it scares me." Spencer said, voice turning to a whisper as he talked. The priest nodded as the younger man spoke.

"And you have come to the church for answers?" Spencer nodded slowly. "I felt something when I saw you, it's why I choose to talk to you, it's that something that pulled me away from my tea to come and see you sitting in the pew. It's that feeling that is encouraging me to tell you that I see something big coming soon for you, I don't know what, nor do I know when, but something is coming." The old man smiled at spencer, causing spencer to smile back.

"I believe you, thank you Father."

"Please call me Gabriel." Spencer smiling nodded Gabriel. Standing water leaked out from Spencer's soaked shoes. Walking towards the exit spencer turned around to say goodbye, only to be met by an empty church, even the homeless man gone. Shrugging spencer turned towards the exit again, a warm feeling in his stomach, as he made his way to his old car, and to Derek's house.

I…I

Spotsylvania, Virginia

Present time 

5:15 AM

Reid's eyes shot open, a gasp catching on his lips. Breathing heavily Reid's eyes searched his surroundings the only thing he was met with however was darkness. Reid now trembling, reminisce of the nightmare creeping back to the front of his mind, he moved to make his way up, until he was met with two strong pairs of arms holding him back, not noticing what was happening Reid let out a strangled whimper, causing the two pair of arms to wrap tighter around him.

"No, no, no…" Spencer chanted, eyes closed tightly shut, Spencer felt warm breaths on his neck, Soothing words where coming from both his left and right, opening his eyes he was met with light from the bedside table. Looking next to him he saw his two lovers. Letting out a low sigh a breath of relief, Spencer visibly relaxed into both arms that where still wrapped around him.

"M'sorry for waking you up…" Spencer said in a low voice closing his eyes again. Both Aaron and Derek stopped their movements to look up at their young lover.

"Don't apologize for a nightmare." Hotch said gently, nuzzling Reid's neck, as the Younger man's breath became normal again. Smiling Reid turned towards Aaron giving him a small kiss, and then one to Derek, who smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around him.

"Are you going to talk to us about this one?" Derek asked in a low voice, knowing that talking in his normal voice would be too loud, in this eerie silence of the night.

Spencer shook his head 'no' he didn't want to talk about it, how could he explain it if he barley understood it. "No, not right now" Spencer said in a low voice.

Morgan smiled at Spencer "We will always be here for you baby boy, no matter what." Morgan often said this after Spencer would refuse to talk about his nightmare, and always Spencer responds with.

"I know, thank you."

Smiling at Derek, Spencer moved to kiss him deeply turning slightly away from Hotch. Spencer moved one hand on Derek's shoulder and another tangled in Hotch's hair bringing him closer towards him. Hotch taking the hint spooned the younger agent placing sweet butterfly kisses on the nape of his neck. Derek moving his hand to the back of Spencer's head, both dominant males growled, Derek moving to grasp the little short hairs Spencer had.

"Don't you dare-"

"Ever-"

"Cut your- "

"Damn hair again."

Both Aaron and Derek said finishing each other's sentences. Spencer couldn't help but let out a small laugh something that also caused the older agents to smile.

"Next time don't dare me…" Spencer said remembering that day.

_*Flash Back* _

_Quantico, Virginia _

_June 28__th__, 2013 _

_11:23 AM _

_I think the team just might go on a killing spree. _

_Three weeks, two days, six hours, and fort-five, forty-six, forty-seven… seconds since our last case. Don't get me wrong everyone did enjoy the vacation, until all they had left to do was paper work, and since Hotch had banned them from handing over some of their paper work to me, everyone has been pretty aggravated lately. _

_It wasn't even lunch yet when Morgan let out a loud sigh causing Prentiss, Rossi, Hotch and Reid to look at him. Smiling Morgan focused his attention to Rossi. "Hey Rossi did you always want to be a profiler?" Morgan asked, bouncing a blue handball on his desk that he uses to entertain himself in times like this. _

_Thinking, Rossi slowly nodded "Yeah I've always been fascinated by human behavior so I guess so." Turning his head to Prentiss, Rossi smiled and asked her the same. _

"_Hmm I guess I always wanted to be a model." It didn't take long for the bullpen to fill with laughter from both Rossi and Morgan. "Oh shut up." Prentiss told them throwing a stuffed bear that Garcia had gotten her that she kept at her desk at Morgan. Catching the bear and putting him down, Morgan calmed himself down and dramatically wiped tears from his eyes. "What about you Reid." Prentiss asked trying to take the attention off her. Eyes turning towards me caused my cheeks to form a light pink color. _

"_I wanted to be in the Air Force working on Mechanics." The laugh that flowed through all members that where present caused my cheeks to turn full blown red, turning back around in my seat I put a playful pout on my face. Morgan and Hotch seeing that laughed even harder. _

"_Sorry pretty boy, but I'll bet everything you would not let those guys shave off that pretty little hair of yours." Morgan said with a smirk on his face. Turning to Hotch I noticed him nodding to Morgan. Did he just agree with him?! _

"_I can cut my hair whenever I want." I said turning back to my final file. _

"_Yeah sure and zombies will invade the cdc and we will be on the run." Hotch said with a smirk heading back to his office, ignoring him and the laughing coming from Morgan I finished my final file before packing up and leaving for lunch._

_1:00 pm_

_Walking back into the BAU I felt more uncomfortable then when I walked in on my very first day. Everyone bluntly stared at me and upon reaching my desk; JJ had her mouth open wide, and Prentiss eyes open wide. Morgan had his head down working on a file and Hotch was in his office. _

"_Holy shit." Both women said in unison, causing Morgan to look up. _

"_Whoa ladies where did that come from?" However upon seeing their looks he turned his attention to what they were staring at, and when chocolate brown eyes met my hazel, Morgan's mouth fell open as if his jaw had just broken. "Wha-what the -." Morgan was interrupted by Hotch voice above them. _

"_What the fuck?" All eyes where on my new haircut, short but still long enough to lightly tug, but short enough where I didn't need to tame it for a while. _

_Smiling, I couldn't help myself. "Do you like it?" _

_*End Flash Back*_

Growling Hotch nibbled, a bit harder on Spencer's neck causing a low mew to escape his lips. "We didn't mean it." Hotch said with more authority in his voice. Causing Spencer to groan and throw his head back on Aaron's shoulder. Looking and Derek their eyes met, and a smile passed between them before a low voice caught their attention.

"M'sorry I won't do it again." Smirking Derek kissed along the younger man's slender neck, Spencer is obviously the submissive in their relationship, and when he begins to play the role both Aaron and Derek couldn't help giving the boy what he wanted.

"Mm it's okay pretty boy." Derek whispered in Spencer's ear. Laying Spencer back, Derek kissed along the boys' chest and down to his Spiderman briefs. Looking up, Derek noticed Aaron was kissing Spencer much more fiercely now, as low moan sounded from both males. Causing Derek to groan and all but rip Spencer's briefs off, to be met with Spencer's hardening member. Moaning, Derek kissed Spencer's inner thigh causing the boy to squirm.

Aaron placing a hand on his hip to calm his movements, but gasped when long slender figures wrapped round his own member. Pulling away from the kiss Aaron stared into Spencer's glazed eyes, his attention was misguided however by a shrill ring. Turning his head towards his dresser his phone was in fact ringing and lighting up the dark room. Making a move towards his phone he stopped a hand wrapped tighter around his penis. Groaning he turned dark eyes to Spencer who was panting.

"Leave… it." Spencer moaned as Derek's hand moved to fondle the boys tightening balls. Hotch turned his attention towards Derek, not noticing one phone stop ringing and another starting soon after. Spencer groaned when Derek moved away from and reached for his phone.

"Morgan…" Derek answered in a husky voice. "Hey JJ what's-… oh…. Damn okay… be there soon… yeah right here… okay... bye." Derek sighed laying his phone down and looking at Aaron who was pinching the squirming boys nipple between his pointer and thumb. Leaning forward he connected his lips with Aaron's, but gasped when he felt warm lips close around his member. "Mmm no pretty boy, case…" Morgan said pulling back "urgent" the skinny boy hissed, but nodded. Reaching down he began to stroke himself hopping to quickly satisfy himself, however his two lovers had other plans.

"Spencer stop, case now." Hotch said, his tone filled with authority. Hotch stood up from the bed, smirking towards Morgan and walked to change out of his pajamas and into a suit Morgan smiling knowing what Hotch was doing. "Sorry baby boy maybe you can take care of yourself later. But now let's go dressed." Derek pulled up Spencer's Spiderman briefs while Hotch threw him clothes to wear. Groaning Reid huffed upset. He knew what was happening they were going to torture him all day. "Spencer, now." Hotch said voice louder and firm and Reid didn't think twice getting up quickly and changing… today was going to be a long day.

I…I

**A/N: Hey guys hope everything is well and everyone summer is great so far. This is probably going to be a shorter chapter, this is going to be a long story just warning. Please review, and share any questions or concerns, I do believe this is going to be multi-story, depending on how ya'll feel not all chapters are going to be like this one next chapter we will hear about the case. **

**R/R please don't talk about my grammar its bad yeah I know its four in the morning so go bug someone else. My grammar won't always be as bad as it is now. **


End file.
